Crystal Beginnings Child's Play
by hypertails
Summary: I rewrote the entire story from scratch, so here it is, please R & R anything is helpful even if you want to slam the story.
1. The Beginning

Crystal Beginnings- Child's Play  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, but the concept of the story is mine biotches!**

NOTE Funky name for a title huh? Well ever since my first fanfic (which was deleted because it didn't follow the "rules"!) I named all my stories Crystal Beginnings, and then slapped a name after it whether it would be FFXI, or The Jury, or even just Child's Play; it's like my own little hack-written series!

This is story happens between Resident Evil 0 and Resident Evil 1_  
_

_Don't you ever wish you could turn back time? Just for a second, to show the ones you love how much you well…love them. We often take our lives for granted; none of us live like it's our final day. We don't show our appreciation to the people we hold dear, some of us never even get to tell how special they are to us. If only I had gotten that chance… this is my story_

**Chapter 1**

_**The Beginning**_

"Get the hell out of my way Herald!" I exclaimed while pushing my step-dad back. He hardly moved an inch, with his huge beer belly and all, but it made me feel better by resorting to violence.

"Don't you ever touch me you little punk!" My step-dad shouted while he took out his hand and slapped me across the face. I didn't feel any better when he reminded me of my place in this family. My face was red from his hand; his face was red from anger. Herald never really liked me, whenever he saw me he was reminded of what I was. A baby of a teen mom, a person not meant to live in this world, and he loved to remind me about it.

"Herald please! Stop all this now!" My mom cried while running towards me before my step-dad held out his arm so she couldn't go through. I always loved her, she took care of me when she was only 16. I never met my real dad, the bitch left right after she find out my mom was pregnant, my mom dropped out of Raccoon High too. My mom really couldn't give me much, we were stuck in a broken down house in a crap neighborhood. People always thought I was trash, but I didn't care.

"You can go straight to hell for all I care" I caustically said in his face while picking myself of the ground. After saying that I took my backpack and ran out the front door. I ran to the park where my best friend Kevin was going to meet me. I just needed a little time to cool off. I never thought the day would turn out like this though. I just wished I told my family I loved them, how much I appreciate living there. Even though I hated Herald…for some reason… I still loved him. He raised me when my real dad wasn't there, and even though he treated me like a rotten son….he treated me like a son. After I was done thinking about how much I hated Herald, I noticed I was already at the park. Funny how you don't notice things when you are rambling on in your head.

"Ha! What the hell happened to your face? You walk into the doorknob again." Kevin said slapping me on the back, as if that were to make me feel any better.

"Him…again." I said in a monotone voice

"You really outta talk to someone about this stuff, like a counselor…..or a…."

"Clown?" I said interrupting him, I always did have a great sense of humor.

"I am being serious Chris! I bet my mom would take you in….yea she always loves you at my house I'm sure she wouldn't mind another mouth to feed.

"Yea but I couldn't do that to my mom." I turned to him and took the basketball out of his hand. Raccoon Park was so refreshing that day; the refreshing part was no one else was here. The pine trees gave the park a unique smell that always brought people back, guess it was some sort of addiction. "How about we play some basketball?"

"Fine by me I guess, you shoot" Before I even shot the ball; I saw the thing that started all this trouble. I always hated dogs…

"What the hell is that thing!" I exclaimed while pointing at the ugliest dog that I have ever seen. The fur was black, but many parts were red with blood. Even some of its flesh was falling off, it was a truly horrific thing to see.

"Aww it's a cute lil doggy" He said in a voice too sweet for sugar.

"I don't know if you can use the word cute in a sentence with that dog" I said throwing him the ball. "That thing is hideous, keep it away from me!"

"Dammit why are you so afraid of dogs?"

"Are you crazy there is blood on that dog!"

"Oh please, you're just paranoid"

"All throw the basketball at it if it come anywhere near me"

"Aw! The only reason you're saying that is because you hate dogs," He said while throwing the ball back to me, because of my slow reflexes I missed and it went into the bushes in the tip of the forest. Didn't know why they built a park next to a forest, but they did. "You seem to be bleeding, poor doggy it looks like you haven't eaten in days." I overheard him say while going in the bushes to get the ball out, and then I herd the worst scream of my life. I turned around with the ball in my hand, and watched my best friend being eaten alive. I honestly do not know what happened, I just froze up. 2 more dogs pounced out and begin to chew on his legs. Blood dripped out of his arms, chest, and leg all of the black top, Kevin was screaming on the top of his lungs, and I just stood there with the basketball in my hands, not knowing at all what to do. My eyes grew hot and began to water when I looked at his face. He mouthed out help and his eyes rolled back into his head, then the dog took a bite right out of his face.

As if by instinct I dropped the ball and ran deeper into the forest. I still don't know why I ran into the forest, I guess you forget to think when you panic. I herd the other dogs' footsteps so I guessed they were following me. Sadly I was right. The air was wet and cold and I began to run farther and farther. A twig was sticking out and ripped a part of my pants. The feeling of wet plants on my exposed skin made one of my legs become numb. My feet grew cold as well because of the wet soggy dirt I was stepping on. I herd more and more footsteps to the back of me, so I knew more were joining in on the hunt. They barked and growled their heads off, all those ugly dogs were trying to intimidate me. I noticed up ahead was a huge house, no it was a mansion! It was my only hope! I ran faster and faster, my legs became weaker and weaker, while the barking became louder and louder. My adrenalin grew as I went closer and closer to the house, I stretched my arm and grabbed the handle. "Unlocked!" I exclaimed as I shut the door. I herd 6 dogs crash into the door. Little did I know that this would be my first step into the madness……..

**Chapter 2-**

_**A Step into Madness**_


	2. A Step into Madness

Crystal Beginnings- Child's Play  
**  
Chapter 2**

_**A Step into Madness**_

I sat on the cold tile floor staring at my reflection. I pounded the floor as hard as I could, I couldn't even bare look at myself. How could I leave Kevin there? How could I just run like that? I put my knees against my forehead and started to cry. The warm tears fell from my face and onto my knees, then I wiped them with my hand. I got to my feet, but just fell right back onto the floor. I wasn't going anywhere for a while. I reached into my pocket to find my cell phone, and then I remember I forgot to charge it. So I threw it across the room. Just my luck. I thought about what Kevin said to me "Help me." I broke down again this time screaming out my frustrations.

"Fuck you, Herald! Fuck You!" I screamed while crying; every syllable became less audible till I began to whisper. This is your entire fault I thought, I would never have gone to the park if it weren't for you. Kevin would still be alive. After 20 minutes of straight sobbing I knew I had to do something. The house seemed empty, but candles were lit, and the house seemed to be fairly clean. So I turned to my right and opened the door. It turned out to be a magnificent dinning hall.

"Wow" I expressed while looking at everything, the most beautiful china was set up on the table, enormous portraits hung from the wall. I saw a typewriter…don't know exactly why it was there. After cringing at my reflection from the china I herd a strange moan. "Thank god" I thought as I went through a door on the right. When I opened the door it seemed like a long hallway, but it was dimly lit, I saw a shadowy figure long in the distance. I hoped it was a nice old man who could help me… but I was dead wrong…dead wrong. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Excuseme, butIknowyoudon'tknowwhoIambutIreallyneedsomehelp…" I begged not breathing in-between words, and then I looked at this face. It was completely white, parts of flesh were exposed and he smelled of a rotting corpse. I stopped and said "Um…are you ok sir?" I started to back off a little.

He just stood there and looked at me with his dead eyes. I froze once again, just staring at him. Then as I was about to turn around, he lashed out at me. I tried to run as fast as I can, but he managed to dive on the back of my leg. He dug his nails right into my leg, exposing my blood to the outside world, I let out a scream of pain and kicked him with my other foot. I ran down the hallway limping and saw another door, I opened the door to find another man just like him. With all my force I pushed him in the chest, and he fell on the floor with practically no reaction. I noticed a closet and ran into it. I sat there curled up against the wall under some coats. The room was extremely cramped, and I was extremely nervous. I began to breathe heavier, tears once again ran down my cheek, and I started to tremble. Then I saw a shadow under the doorway crack, and I held my breath. My hands were still trembling no matter how hard I tried to stop. I whispered "I don't want to die, oh god, I don't want to die" which is sort of ironic, considering I'm an atheist. The shadow left, and I herd footsteps go farther away from the closet till I herd a door close. I stayed in that closet for half an hour.

I thought "what was that thing", and if it was some how connected to those dogs. I didn't even want to think of the dogs. "Well, there is no use sitting in a closet all day" I said to myself. "I can't leave the house, because those damn dogs are outside, perhaps I could find a phone." I rolled my eyes this had all the making of a crappy horror story, and I got to be the main character.

**Chapter 3-**

_**The Infection**_


End file.
